Hestia
Hestia is a goddess and a playable protagonist in the role-playing video games Super Smash Bros. Rumble and Sonic X DanMachi. Appearance Hestia is a beautiful and petite Goddess with a youthful appearance. She has blue eyes and mid-thigh length black hair tied into two twin tails which reach down to her mid thighs. Her hair is tied with hair accessories that feature blue and white petals along with bell shaped ornaments. She has a small frame (4' 7"), which further emphasizes her breasts, hence the nickname "Loli Big-Boobs". Her usual attire is a white mini dress with a blue ribbon around her neck and one tied under her breasts around her arms, and a pair of white gloves. She is usually barefoot, but occasionally wears a pair of white flip-flops. Personality Hestia is a kind and energetic Goddess. She also dreams of being in a relationship with Bell and sees Ais and the other girls as her love rivals. Despite this, she does acknowledge the children of the lower world. Hestia is also a hard worker, working two jobs just to pay off her debt for the Hestia Knife. However, she also has somewhat of a lazy side as she stayed with Hephaestus until she was forced out and later took a while to find work. History After descending to the Lower World, Hestia was taken care of by her friend Hephaestus. Soon after, she was asked to live on her own after she kept freeloading off of Hephaetus's Familia and was given a room at an abandoned church. Hestia tried to create her own familia, but wasn't able to recruit anyone. After failing to recruit for the 50th time, she noticed Bell and decided to secretly follow him. Hestia found out that Bell had been trying to enter a familia, but was rejected multiple times and seemed to be in the same boat. Hestia then took the chance to recruit him, which Bell happily agreed upon; becoming the first member of her familia. She took Bell to a bookstore, the location she already decided beforehand, and granted her Falna to her first dependent. Appearances In Games * Super Smash Bros. Rumble - As a playable character and one of the 3 main protagonists of the fan game, alongside Mario and Sonic. She has a good battle set during a battle sequence such as Healing. * DanMachi: Infinite Combate - As a non-playable character. She is also talkable. * Sonic X DanMachi - As a playable character and one of the 2 main protagonists of the game, alongside Sonic. Some of her battle sets have return from Rumble, though she has new sets during battles. Battle Set * To be edited. Trivia * There is one error of her that is found in Smash Rumble: she says "Burritos" instead of "Potato Croquettes" in some of her text boxes while speaking. This is because that Kidtendo doesn't know what she eats and/or make, so he assumes that she eats Burritos. Category:Characters